


Inside

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bickering, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Inside the TARDIS (Doctor Who), Meddling TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: When the TARDIS stubbornly refuses to open her doors, the Doctor and Peri will just have to improvise...
Relationships: Peri Brown & Sixth Doctor
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Inside

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor flicked a switch on the console.

The doors didn’t open.

His expression contorted into one massive frown. He flicked the switch again, harder, as if that would somehow help.

"Doctor?” Peri ventured.

“Not to worry, just a little misunderstanding!” He punctuated the last word with the slamming of his fist on the console.

Still, the doors remained closed.

Peri frowned. “It doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere.”

“Oh, you stupid TARDIS!” He huffed and crossed his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Maybe there’s a reason why it’s not letting us out.”

He stared at her, eyes widening as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “A _reason?_ Of course there’s not a reason, she’s just being stubborn.” He looked down and angrily pressed a few buttons. Suddenly he paused and deflated in an instant. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

The Doctor perked up immediately like this was all part of some plan. “Well, Peri, it looks as if we’ll have to stay inside for the foreseeable future.”

“In here? But why can’t we just go somewhere else?”

Completely ignoring her, he ushered her back into the TARDIS corridors. “Come on! I know I have a Scrabble set somewhere…”


End file.
